


Hold Me Tender (but harder)

by Sangrylah



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But I know some dirty minds won't see it like this, Gen, It's okay (I do that too), cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>You won't break me, Zack.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tender (but harder)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Zack came back… someday.

“Harder.”  
“Like this?”  
“Harder.”  
“And now?”  
“More.”  
“How about… this?”  
“Still not enough. Come on Zack, I know you can do better than that!”  
“But-”  
“I am a SOLDIER now Zack. You don’t have to hold back anymore. You can hold me as fast, as hard as you want. As you can. You won’t break me. You can’t.”  
“… So what about this?”  
“ _Hmmm_. Perfect…”


End file.
